Chiro Takashi
Chiro is the main protagonist of the Jetix series Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. Chiro is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and turns 14 in the middle of the first season. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls head-over-heels in love with a female protagonist, Jinmay the robot. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate, an entity inside of him. Not much is known about Chiro's background. In Goanimate, he is a good user and is known for beating troublemakers up. *Voice: Young Guy *Likes: Jinmay, video games, Antauri, Otto, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, good users *Dislikes: Being killed, nazis, bad users *Love interest: Jinmay History As explained in the theme song, Chiro was exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom City when he found The Super Robot. He gained the power to posses the Power Primate, awakened the robot monkeys sleeping inside, and became the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce's leader. He has become a close friend to all the other members of the Monkey Team in his adventures with them. Other than that, many parts of Chiro's past still remain a complete mystery. His backstory has only been touched a few times. In the episode Skeleton King, Chiro and Gibson come across a room filled with various toys and clothing. Chiro comments grimly that the stuff is his "from a long time ago." also, in Night of Fear, Chiro is transformed into a small child wearing an outfit that was featured in the room. Apparently, this is his greatest fear. From these points it would seem that Chiro may have a hard past. Since so little is known about Chiro, he tends to be the subject of many fan-theories. The majority of fan fiction set before Chiro found the Super Robot portray Chiro as an orphan or with abusive parents or his parents died and his relatives occupied Chiro's house and ill-treated him or skeleton king made his parents as his prisons or sent them to some other planet, galaxies. Some believe his parents were killed by Skeleton King. Some even believe that Skeleton King is related to Chiro in some way, the most common form of this theory being that he is Chiro's father. In the episode, "I, Chiro" when Antauri dies and his soul went into Chiro's body and turn into a monkey until the next episode Chiro turns back to normal. Appearance Chiro is a young, pale-skinned, 14-year old adolescent boy standing at 5'7", with spiky, raven black hair and blue eyes. When he's not transforming, he's usually seen in what appears to be a school uniform attire, consisting of a red jumper and blue jeans. If he transforms, Chiro will wear a white superhero costume with blue buttons, large, blue boots, a long, orange scarf, orange gloves and an orange mask. Personality Being the leader, he is still learning about the job and Power Primate. He is very outgoing and tends to act like your typical 13-14 year old boy: loves video games, the arcade, and attempts to impress girls on many occasions. He cares deeply for his friends. Chiro is at times very impulsive and stubborn, a trait that tends to get him (And everyone with him) into trouble, such as in "Pit of Doom". He also does not have the natural ability to fly, so often times uses a jet pack given to him in the same episode. Chiro is a big fan of the Sun Riders, a group of television superheroes with real powers. As stated previously, he has unprecedented control of the Power Primate and is also the Chosen One. His control of it in "Versus Chiro" led Antauri to remark, "Chiro, I have never seen such control of the Power Primate. Not even by my own masters." Being the Chosen One also means he was destined to fill Mandarin's hypothetical shoes. Unfortunately, this often goes to his head. Trivia *In "Skeleton King", Gibson and Chiro are shown running into a room filled with his childhood belongings. When he said they were his, he added, "From a long time ago." This implies he had a rough childhood. This is added to in "Night of Fear" when he is turned into a small child. *Chiro's voice actor, Greg Cipes, voiced Beast Boy in Teen Titans, older Kevin Levin in Ben 10 and Caleb in W.I.T.C.H. In Teen Titans, Beast Boy is Terra's boyfriend. In Ben 10, Kevin is Gwen Tennyson's boyfriend. In W.I.T.C.H., Caleb is Cornelia's boyfriend. Both Terra and Gwen are voiced by Ashley Johnson. *His name is derived from the Japanese word "ichiro", which means "hero". It might also be derived from the word "Ichirou" which means "First son". Movelist *Neutral Attack - Thunder Punch: Chiro performs an electricity based punch onto his opponents with a small dash. The damage rate of this attack is low, but it has a good range, as it’s can strike opponents who attempt dodge away on ground or off-stage. This also has a possible chance of stunning the opponents. *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Chiro Spearo: Chiro fires a bolt of lighting onto his opponents. This attack can go a long distance, as it’s strike quick and easy. The bolts can hit as many opponents since it’s pass everything until it makes contact with a shield or reflects. Only one Chiro Spearo can appear one per screen. *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Lightning Kick: Chiro lifts upward as he performs an electricity based kick on his opponents. This move can drag opponents who are caught within range, hitting them multiple times. This move also has a finishing kick, delivering substantial knockback away. *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Hyperforce: Chiro sends out one of the Hyperforce teammates to assist him. Once summoned, this replaces your Neutral B for one of the member special attacks, and you can still use the Down B to switch teammate. However, you can lose one of them if their take too much damage or by KO’ed. *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Hyper Smash - *Final Smash - Super Robot Hyperforce: Chiro enters into Torso Tank 1 as he fused with the other Monkey Components Vehicles to form The Super Robot. The Super Robot arrives in the foreground of the stage, as pressing any button will cause the mecha to strike the opponents downward for heavy damage and knockdown. The Final Smash lasts until 18 seconds before returning back to normal. *Weakness - *Taunt 1 - *Taunt 2 - *Taunt 3 - Gallery World of Jetix (Chiro).PNG|Chiro as seen in the World of Jetix music video World of Jetix - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!.PNG|Another view with a close-up of Chiro's eye (shown below, left) Chiro close up eyes.gif|A close-up of Chiro's eyes are seen when he's mad Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good guys Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Mpreg haters Category:Nazi haters Category:Porn haters Category:Disney fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy Category:Disney characters Category:Jetix characters Category:MUGEN characters Category:Anime characters